Bundle of Joy
by amrice101
Summary: A short, M-Preg drabble with a pregnant James and a sappy but sassy Kendall! The second chapter is the birth of their little girl! Enjoy!
1. Exciting News

_Hey! I haven't written anything in a while :p _

_I've been reading a lot of m-preg lately and it made me want to write some so . . . here it is! [: _

Disclaimer: I own nothing :|

"Can you believe it Kendall? We're gonna have a little girl. . ." James whispered lightly with a small smile on his face as he and his fiancé rubbed his large belly bump together, hand in hand, still astonished by the fact that James was carry their little baby girl. They lay cuddled up next to each other in bed, excitement still buzzing in them from their earlier doctor's appointment, where they discovered the sex of the baby. Even though Kendall was hoping for a little boy to teach hockey to, he was still happy to be having a little girl. James was the one routing for a girl, so he could dress her up in cute little dresses, do her hair, play dolls with her, teach her to sing, warn her that if any boy or hell, even girl, broke her heart, they'd die a slow painful death him and Kendall's hands . . . you know, fun stuff like that.

Kendall looked up and smiled wide at James before saying, "No I can't . . . she's gonna be gorgeous, if she looks anything like you." The brunette's smile grew a little bigger and leaned down a bit to peck Kendall's lips. It was crazy that even though they been together for 4 years, a simple peck still made a jolt of electricity run through them both.

"I hope she has your eyes Ken," James told him once he was fully sitting up and looking right at his stomach again, "I love your eyes and if she had my hair and your eyes . . ." James sighed dreamily at the thought. But he knew, even of the baby didn't have those exact physical traits, she'd come out looking like an angel.

"She's gonna come out looking amazing no matter what. You are her mother, right?" Kendall said playfully but truthfully and James just rolled his eyes.

"As long as she doesn't have you monster brows . . ." James mumbled under his breath, hoping the blonde didn't hear him.

Kendall cocked an eyebrow at his fiancé, "What did you say?"

"U-Uhm, I think we should go . . . baby shopping?" Kendall just shook his head and grinned before he hopped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom door.

"You're lucky you're hot and carrying my baby!" He yelled as he closed the door.

"You know you love me Ken-doll; you can't deny it!" He shouted back, holding back a giggle.

James smiled when he heard a slight, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," from the bathroom. Kendall and him were going to be great parents.

_I loved this, even if it was so short!_

_I may do another chapter. I would be of James giving birth to the baby! Review and tell me if I should do it! _


	2. The Baby's Birth

_Yep, I decided to make this a two-shot! I couldn't say no to the people who wanted one!_

_I wanna say thanks to; Scarlett, CarganFever, AbiDiLaurentis, Jessica8908, Anon, CrazyKAMESFan13, fireeandicee,_ _mattie217, BieberHendersongrl, & JuneIsAMonth18 for all their reviews/story alerts/ favorites! I did not expect any of this for this little drabble! Thank you so much! :D _

_Disclaimer; Still don't own anything. Can I own the Kames baby? Yeah, I think I can . . . she's mine (: The pic isn't mine though . . . I googled 'hazel-eyed baby girls' and that was my favorite photo._

* * *

_Bundle of Joy; The Baby's Birth_

It seemed like it was going to be a very calm and serene Sunday morning in the Knight/Diamond residence. The sun was shining bright as Kendall was making his fiancé's favorite chocolate chip pancakes but then were going to be ruined with pickle juice poured on them instead of syrup . . . yeah, James had some weird ass cravings but the blonde was used to them by now. It has already been 8 and half months since they first discovered they were going to be fathers and the baby's due date was just around the corner. At their last ultrasound, which was only two days prior, their doctor had given them the due date, which was July 27th, a few weeks away.

Kendall was just in the middle of turning on the stove to start making breakfast when he heard a scream come from his and James' bedroom, where he thought the brunette was still peacefully sleeping. He stopped what he was doing and ran down the hall and flew the door open to his bedroom. James looked up right at him with pain written in his features.

"Ugh, Kendall, my tummy _hurts~_" James whined as he balled his hands into fist and closed his eyes shut in agony. Kendall rushed towards his side and squeezed his hand in his own, trying to give his love some kind of comfort.

"Do you think she's coming Jamie? Or was it just a hard kick?"

"W-Well . . . I'm pretty sure my water broke so- _AHHHH_ !" Kendall eyes doubled in size. Shit . . . James was going into labor? Kendall pulled the blanket off James' legs and was met with the sight of soaking wet sweatpants. He slowly took off both the brunette's boxers and ruined pants to see that his worry was confirmed; James was definitely in labor.

As James' screams started to escalate and his contractions started to happen closer together, Kendall was torn; should he try to get James to the hospital or . . . would he have to deliver the baby himself?

"Kendall! What are you-_AHHH, FUCK_- doing down there; CALL LOGAN!" Oh, that could work.

Kendall grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand and dialed Logan's number.

"_Hello? Kendall, why are you calling so early? It's only like . . . 8:30. What's wrong?" _

"Do you have to go to the ER today?"

"_No. Sundays and Thursdays are my only day offs. what is it; everything all right?"_

"Uhm . . . not exactly; James is in labor and he's too far in for me to try and drive him to a hospital and he's lying in bed screaming his head off and I think the baby's crowning and he told me to call you and yeah. Can you come over and help?

"_Yeah of course; I'll be over there as soon as I can. Do you mind if Carlos comes along?"_

"Not at all and thanks!"

"_No problem." _Kendall hanged up the phone and gave out a sigh of relief; thank the Lord that Logan only lived two blocks away.

The blonde crawled up the king sized bed and took James' hand back into his own, while the other hand petted his soft brown locks. James looked up at his fiancé in despair, tears rolling down his eyes.

"K-Kenny . . . it hurts so bad . . . make it stop!" It broke Kendall's heart to see James in so much pain but he knew it would pay off soon.

"Everything's gonna be ok Jamie; Logan's on his way." All James did was nod and squeeze his eyes shut as he attempted to push.

Not a second later, Kendall heard the doorbell ring and went to get up but James' grip on his hand was killer.

"D-Don't leave me, please." James whispered pleadingly and let out a scream that almost broke the blonde's eardrums.

"I have to open the door for Logie; I'll be back in a flash, okay?" Reluctantly, James' grip loosened and Kendall kissed his cheek before he ran out the room to open the front door.

Logan immediately went straight to the bedroom with Kendall right behind him while Carlos, a bit scared to watch child birth, decided to stay in the living until it was all over.

The first thing Logan did when he was in the room was go to the bathroom and grab some towels, knowing that things were going to get a bit messy real soon.

"Kendall, I need you to go get a pair of scissors and and small blanket." Both James and Kendall's eyes widen at the request for scissors.

Logan rolled his eyes as he explained,"It for cutting the umbilical cord!" Knowing that now, Kendall sprinted out the room to get the needed objects.

"Okay James," Dr. Mitchell started, "I need you to take very deep breaths while you push. Don't strain yourself; we don't want you passing out right after her birth, alright?" James nodded with understanding, not being able to talk, due to him biting his lip to stop him from screaming.

But one slipped as another rough contraction occurred and luckily, Kendall was back at his side to help him through it.

"Just breath Jamie and push; I'm right here." For the next half hour, that's exactly what happened; both Kendall and Logan coached James through his labor. At last, Logan was finally seeing some progress; the little girl's head and upper body had come out. The raven haired doctor took a towel from his side and cleaned her face of all blood on it. He did the same with the rest of her body.

Kendall looked down when he heard soft cries and whimpers and a smile as bright as the morning sun appeared on his face; she was finally here.

"Alright James, just two more pushes; one for the rest of her body and for the placenta." With one final grunt and scream, the little baby was finally in the world, covered in blood and goo nonetheless, but still here.

"Kendall, you can cut the umbilical cord if you want."

"Gladly." His hands were shaky as he took the scissor that were right next to Logan and cut the cord that connected the baby to James. Logan took her into his arms and cleaned her up a bit and wrapped her in the light purple baby blanket Kendall had gotten.

"Well, here she is guys." James, with tired eyes, turned his head to look at the tiny baby now in Kendall's arms.

She had a little patch of brown hair on her scalp and her eyes were still closed, but her whimpering continued.

"Wow," Kendall whispered astonished, "it's her; it's really her."

"Yeah." James said back as he looked at his daughter with amazement and love.

Just then, her eyelids fluttered to reveal big, bright hazel eyes. Both fathers' eyes started to tear up when she looked around the room, her eyes then settling on James. She brought her little, baby smooth hand up to his face and poked his cheek with her little index finger. A tear of happiness slipped from his eyes as he took he little fist into his hand and kissed it

"Oh my god," Kendall said in awe, "Jamie, she looks just like you . . ."

"I know. What should we name her?" By this time, Logan had left the room to gather Carlos and they watched from the door frame as the little family interacted with one another.

"She looks like an Anna to me. What do you think James?"

"Well . . . for some reason, she reminds me of Belle from Beauty & The Beast. I like Belle." Their was a moment of silence, the baby's giggling being the only exception, until Carlos pipped up and talked for the first time the whole morning.

"Why don't you guys just combine the two names?" Logan quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Annabelle?"

"Yeah, Annabelle!"

"Hmmm . . ." Kendall hummed while James bit his lip in thought. "Annabelle . . . I like it; Annabelle Lee Diamond-Knight. Sounds good to me. James, what do you think? You are the mom; it's you decision."

"I . . . love it! It sounds perfect! That's it! That's her name!" Both parents looked down at their bundle of joy. "Your name is Annabelle sweetheart, I hope you like it." All Annabelle did was giggle and start to suck on Kendall's finger, making the couple at the door coo 'awww'!

Kendall smiled down at the baby and whispered, for his, her and James' ears only, "Well, we'll take that as a yes."

* * *

_I had something different but rewrote it this morning! _

_I got the name from myself; that's what I plan on naming my baby if I ever have a little girl! :) _

_Review and tell me if you loved it; I did! _


End file.
